The present invention relates to display technologies, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for installing pins on a base.
Currently, in a process of manufacturing a color filter (CF) substrate, it is required to vacuum dry the CF substrate to remove solvent in photoresist, after coating the CF substrate. The vacuum drying requires that the CF substrate is in a state similar to suspending. Usually the CF substrate could be supported by pins. The pins are usually mounted on a base of a vacuum drying device, and positions at which the pins contact the CF substrate shall not be in a panel region, otherwise the deformation of the substrate leads to uneven film thickness in the panel region and thus causes pin mura. Since different products have different patterns, the positions at which the pins are placed will change accordingly. During the vacuum drying process, it is necessary to manually change the positions of pins for the CF substrates of different products.
The existing approach to change the positions of pins is to mark the positions of pins on the base of the vacuum drying device (for example, using pin marks). The pin marks are different from one product from another. It is required for the different products to move the pins to the corresponding pin marks prior to vacuum drying the CF substrate. Due to a large number of pin marks, poor lighting inside the vacuum drying device, etc., this approach may easily lead to change error of the pins, or the contact position of the pins with the substrate in the panel region but not in dummy region, thereby resulting in defective pin marks and poor product quality.